


请接查询台

by zaizaitamuma



Category: 1/1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaizaitamuma/pseuds/zaizaitamuma
Summary: 双星 泥
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	请接查询台

郑云龙有两个秘密。

一个是他天生就和跟普通的男人不同，多了一件不一样的器官。还有一个就是他难以启齿的暗恋着一个接线员。

火热的唇舌一寸一寸地落在他的肌肤上，燃烧出一片又一片的火焰，粗大的性器蛮狠地将他钉死在床抵，撞击声和水声重叠在一起奏出一道於旎的交响乐。床上的人儿嘤咛着醒来，难耐地夹着双腿磨蹭着下面湿漉漉的花朵，裤子前面早已漫湿了一大片。

郑云龙难受极了，再也不愿忍耐似的拿起枕边的手机，拨出了那个烂熟于心的几个号码。

“请接查询台。”甜腻的嗓音从郑云龙的口中跳出，带着一股急不可切的意味。

电话里“嘟”的一声过后，是一片漫长的寂静。好一会儿，才传来一个男人低沉好听的声音，“你好，这里是查询台。”

光是听见他的声音，郑云龙就忍不住地缩了缩花瓣，小心翼翼地又吐出一口泉水，手悄悄向下伸向了它。“你……你好。我……我是大龙呀……你还……还记得我吗？”

对面似乎怔愣了一下，而后反应过来低低的笑了声，“嗯。”

郑云龙听见男人的笑声有些羞赧，毕竟他每次打过去几乎询问的都是生活中的日常小事，若不是态度良好，甚至是对男人进行了一通自报家门，恐怕早就被男人当成恶意骚扰电话拉黑了。还对人家怀着这种不齿的念头，郑云龙索性破罐子破摔，手指缓缓在穴口出打转。

“我……我家突然断电了……”郑云龙随口扯了个谎。

“断电了是吗？你先打开手电筒保证自己的安全别摔倒，然后去电表……”男人性感低沉的嗓音就在耳边缓缓述说，随着他一个字一个字的吐露，郑云龙的手指慢慢向着穴里插入，温热的穴道紧紧绞着他的手指，那处的布料都湿透了，花穴里流出来的水越来越多，裤子黏糊糊的紧贴着难受极了。

郑云龙开始幻想着，男人在他的双腿间跪直了身体，把他的臀放在柔软的床上，然后缓缓的脱下他的裤子露出他修长的腿和下腹那精致粉嫩的阴茎，还有阴茎与后穴间的被淫水滋润得嫣红的花穴。

男人分开他的双腿成一个门户大开的姿势，亲吻着他的大腿内侧白嫩的肉，在那里吮出了几个红印子，然后吻上了那腿间盛开的嫣红的肉花。

那花穴潺潺的流着淫水，急切的想要那灵舌进去帮他捣上一捣，止止穴中的瘙痒难耐。而后又掀开他的上衣开始啃咬拉扯他被布料摩擦得硬硬的乳头。胸前传来的酥麻感让郑云龙挺直了胸膛，下边的花穴又淌出了一股温热的水流，顺着股缝流到后头的肉穴里，被一吸一吸的吃进了他的后穴，滋养着更加小巧紧致的宝地，“唔啊……好舒服……嗯……啊……”

郑云龙无声的叫着，男人的手指摸上了那不甘寂寞的花穴，摸得一手的淫水，手指夹住那水盈盈的粉色阴蒂用力的挤压拉扯后，再次俯下身，舌头刺进去，舔过娇嫩的内壁，舌尖一点一点的在花腔里头扫弄，舔过那温热湿软的媚肉，双唇还时不时的啜一下，吸着花唇。花穴被舔弄的感觉让郑云龙不禁收紧了臀部，穴口跟着收缩，夹住了那在他私密处开发的软舌，里面饥渴的媚肉得到满足，热情的欢迎着那舌头的搅弄，分泌着汁水。

前面的阴茎还在吐着薄精，男人的舌头向着穴内凸起的那点发起攻击，顶得郑云龙的屁股乱弹，尖叫着又喷出了一大股的汁水。

拔出手指带出一大股淫水，郑云龙渐渐回神，电话里是男人焦急的叫声，“大龙？大龙？没事吧大龙？”

“嗯……哼”郑云龙小猫似的叫着，身体里的空虚感疯狂叫嚣着要男人的大棒子填满自己，“嘎子……我好难受……想要……”

电话那头沉默了好久，才传来男人有些粗重的呼吸声，“等我。”


End file.
